Otra noche tormentosa
by Soulmare
Summary: Arashi no Yoru ni. Gabu y Mei viven ahora en el Bosque Esmeralda, sin embargo Mei en parte es infeliz debido a ciertos momentos de soledad. Otra tormenta podria traer nuevos rostros y nuevas amistades. Gabu / Mei pairing. OC.
1. Esperando por ti

Comentarios del autor:

Soulmare: Gabu y Mei no son de mi propiedad (Que quede claro) No se por que hize esto… solo… aquí esta, es mi primer intento de un fanfic... asi que... bueno...

* * *

Otra Noche tormentosa

El cabrito se mantenía en la cueva bajo el gran árbol. Tenía días viviendo con Gabu, su mejor amigo, el cual era lobo. No le molestaba ni preocupaba, este lobo le tenía gran afecto y este a él.

¨ Gabu… ¨ murmuro en voz baja para sí mismo, cuando él no estaba se sentía solo. Los demás animales evitaban acercarse por miedo al lobo. Ni cuando el se iba se acercaban para ver al cabra que se creía que estaba cautivo. Mei sin Gabu estaba solo.

Mei se recostó y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero apenas el sol se mantenía en el punto más del cielo, no lograría dormir. Había madurado desde que había conocido a Gabu, su forma de pensar, de ver el mundo, de actuar, era diferente. Su dependencia en cambio creció demasiado, necesitaba a Gabu, no sabría que haría sin el

¨ Gabu… ¨ murmuro de nuevo, esta vez sonrió al imaginar al lobo abrazándolo, sintiendo su calor, cerca de él, su suave aroma. Dejo escapar unas risitas al recordar cómo se conocieron en aquella construcción en aquel día de tormenta.

Mei se paro y avanzo de lado a lado, no había salido mucho de aquella madriguera, siempre se mantenía ahí, con Gabu se sentía seguro, su hogar era su pequeño santuario donde podía encontrar al lobo y este a él, salía alrededor para consumir un poco del fresco pasto sin alejarse mucho, pero había un desperfecto sobre su hogar.

Mei no tenía otras amistades.

No se había puesto a pensarlo, Gabu era lo único que necesitaba, o eso pensaba. Pero cuando Gabu no estaba, se sentía solo, solo esperaba a que el volviese. Se asomo en la entrada de la cueva para buscar al lobo con la mirada, pero ni rastro de él.

¨ No tardes Gabu… ¨ murmuro al aire como si este fuera llevar su mensaje a su amigo. Sabía que él estaría en casería, por eso Gabu y Mei acordaron salir juntos solo cuando el primero se lo pidiera. Mei no quería saber sobre las caserías del lobo, por eso prefería no preguntar cuando el lobo salía sin decir algo, solo una mirada a sus ojos decía mucho en esa situación.

Mei bostezo ya un poco en aburrimiento ¨ Gabu me contaría alguna anécdota interesante sobre sus días de cachorro ¨ Mei dijo levantando la vista analizando la madriguera como si nunca la hubiera visto, pero ya la conocía perfectamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo ahí que analizaba cada pequeño espacio en su pequeño hogar.

Miro de nuevo hacia afuera, el sol seguía en la misma posición, no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tomado el tiempo. Pero el sintió que había pasado demasiado.

Resoplo un poco y decidió salir afuera un momento a pastar, no tenia apetito, pero es en lo único que podría perder tiempo. Apenas salió sintió una fresca brisa, un viento que revolvía su blanco pelaje. Miro al cielo nuevamente, afuera notando que a la distancia venían unas nubes grises de lluvia.

¨ ¿Tormenta? ¨ Mei no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo aquella noche en que conoció a Gabu. Suspiro en fastidio y se volvió a meter a la madriguera. Se recostó junto a la pared de aquel lugar y miro a la entrada esperando la llegada del lobo, imaginando que sentiría el ambiente enfriándose junto con la gradual desaparición del sol ¨Gabu, vuelve pronto¨ hablo en voz alta, queriendo gritar hasta que arribara.

La lluvia comenzó. La gotas eran minúsculas al principio, sin embargo poco a poco aumentaba su intensidad tanto en tamaño como velocidad de precipitación. A este punto, o Gabu llegaba pronto, o tomaría otro refugio. El viento y la lluvia solo le dieron más deseos de estar con el lupino.

A veces se preguntaba por que necesitaba tanto a Gabu ¨ Es mi amigo¨ pero Mei tenía más amigos junto con su manada, como Tapu y Mii. Los conocía de toda la vida, creció con ellos, pero aun así los dejo incluso con su abuela.

No pudo sumirse bien dentro de sus pensamientos debido a que alcanzo a oir que alguien se acercaba. Pasos, estos eran ligeros, rápidos se podría añadir, no se podía determinar las dimensiones del dueño de aquellas patas, pero el cabrito de algo estaba seguro, no era Gabu ¨ ¿Quien está ahí? ¨ pregunto en voz alta. Solo para que su respuesta haya sido contestada por la repentina aparición de un ser…

* * *

Comentarios del autor:

Soulmare: Aquí esta pues esto, no espero mucho a decir verdad... ojala haya gustado


	2. Primeras impresiones

Comentarios del autor:

Soulmare: Segunda parte... gusto entre compañeros que hize una segunda para ver... siento que salio fome... perdon...

No, ni Gabu ni Mei me pertenecen (c) del sujeto que los diseño

* * *

Mei se sorprendio al ver una pequeña sombra entrando velozmente a su morada. Apenas ahogo un grito de sorpresa, pero quien entro no pudo evitar suprimir una exclamación de terror, aparentemente por no haber imaginado que donde se metia podría haber estado ocupado.

Mei vio justo ahí parado un ardilla, de su pelaje café escurría agua de la prominente lluvia del exterior. Temblaba un poco claramente de frio del ambiente en que se encontraban. Ambos se vieron a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada. Mei observo aquellos ojos color miel buscando alguna reacción o indicio del por que su llegada ` Obviamente por la tormenta ´ pensó Mei algo avergonzado por no haberlo notado antes.

¨¿ Hola, como te…? ¨ Mei quería preguntar, pero el ardilla rápidamente le interrumpió

¨ No me pienso ir de aqui ¨ este hablo con una voz masculina un poco mas joven que la de Gabu. Hablo con voz de mando, pero el modo en el que temblaba le quitaba cierto poder que aparentemente el ardilla quería demostrar.

¨ No es necesario que te vayas, puedes estar cuanto quieras ¨ Mei se sorprendio del rápido trato del roedor hacia el.

¨ Y asi será, mi nombre es Risu ¨ el ardilla dijo antes de pasar mas al interior de la madriguera y sacudirse toda el liquido de su pelaje.

Mei se aparto un poco para evitar las gotas de agua que salpicaron alrededor. Volteo a ver a Risu, quien se había esponjado demasiado. El cabrito rio suavemente a su manera dulce y calida. Sin embargo, a su huésped no le agrado mucho.

¨ ¿De que te ries? ¿Te burlas de mi? ¨ Risu se paro erguido y se acicalo con sus garras tradando de acomodar su pelaje rápidamente.

¨ No, disculpa, no quería que… ¨ Mei se trabo un poco al hablar, lo que permitió que el ardilla interrumpiera de nuevo.

¨ Comprendo, esta bien, soy el motivo de tu gracia. No me pienso quedar si solo te vas a burlar de mi ¨ Risu dio media vuelta y acanzo lentamente hacia la salida.

¨ No! Espera! ¨ Mei no podía dejar que el ardilla saliera fuera y se enfermara ¨ No fue mi intención, por favor, quedate y siéntete como en casa ¨

Risu solo volteo a verlo desde donde estaba. Lo primero que observo en el rostro del cabrito fueron los ojos lilas que demostraban una tristeza, una preocupación por el. Risu sonrio ampliamente. ` ¿Sonrio? ´ Mei dudo un poco, antes de compartir una ligera sonrisa con el ardilla. Este lo miro unos segundos mas, luego sacudió rápidamente su cabeza.

¨ ¿Que miras? ¨ pregunto con su tono de molestia que había usado toda la charla. Luego procedió a acercarse a un lado del cabrito y se recostó, aun temblando un poco de frio ¨ Bueno, ya que me pides que me quede, solo lo hare por esta vez ¨

¨ ¿Estas bien? ¨ Mei pregunto viendo desde donde estaba los temblores de Risu.

¨ Si, estoy bien ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? ¨ Risu se acurruco usando su propia cola para proveerse de calor.

Sin previo aviso, Mei se paro, y avanzo junto al ardilla, recostándose estando apegado a el, que proporcionalmente era mas pequeño, asi que su cuerpo cubrió lo suficiente a su compañero. Risu apenas se recostó Mei, se levanto.

¨ ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? ¨ Risu exclamo molesto y sorprendido, cierto rubor se remarco en sus mejillas

¨ Necesitas un poco de calor, por favor, lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes ¨ Mei sonrio cálidamente a la vez que con un movimiento con la cabeza indico a Risu que se recostara junto a el.

Risu abrió la boca para decir algo, pero hasta entonces noto su propio temblor. Solo gruño un poco y se recostó donde Mei le había indicado.

¨ Lo hago por que tengo frio, no por que tu lo dijiste ¨ Risu aclaro al mismo tiempo que se apego totalmente a Mei.

¨ Claro¨ el cabrito se limito a responder en un murmullo, y volteo hacia el exterior, esperando el momento en que llegara su amigo lobo ¨ Gabu… ¨ suspiro y cerro los ojos un poco, conciliando el sueño, arrullado por el rápido golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia y el fuerte susurro del viento que golpeaba las ramas de los arboles ` Al menos no estare solo en esta tormenta ´ pero claramente hubiera deseado tener por compañía a Gabu ` Vuelve pronto ´ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar dormido junto con el ardilla.

* * *

Gabu estaba dentro de un agujero en un árbol, ni lluvia ni el viento lo llegaban a molestar ahí. Solo por su mente pasaba la idea de volver a su madriguera con su mejor amigo.

¨ Mei, volveré pronto ¨ Gabu miraba hacia afuera sin perder de vista el cielo, solo esperando a que la tormenta pasara para regresar con Mei ¨ Cuidate por mientras, y no tengas miedo ¨ Un relampago cayo asustando al lobo, este cerro los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza instintivamente ¨ Mei… ¨ murmuro una vez mas quedando dormido con ciertos problemas debido a aquella tormenta, en la cual hubiera deseado haber estado con el cabrito y haber dormido junto a el.

* * *

Comentarios del autor:

Soulmare: Si llegaste hasta aqui leyendo... honestamente te aplaudo... gracias


	3. El acuerdo

Comentarios del escritor:

Soulmare: Aqui, sigo vivo... etto... se que ha pasado bastante desde la ultima vez que publique la 2da parte, he estado ocupado respecto a la escuela (Derecho) y el trabajo, pero unos amigos me pidieron continuacion de este fanfic

Prometo publicar mas y otra historia mas, ¿ideas?

Gabu, Mei no son mi propiedad bla bla bla yadda yadda yakity squakity

* * *

La noche paso lentamente, el frio invadía su cuerpo a pesar que la tormenta había pasado, pero no fue nada comparado con ese frio punzante que había sentido en la travesía sobre la montaña que hizo junto con Gabu.

Cuando el primer débil rayo de luz que se coló a aquella madriguera dio en su rostro, despertó lentamente, viendo a su alrededor. Gabu no vio al lobo, solo vio en la salida de su hogar a Risu que salía a un paso lento.

¨ ¡Espera! ¨ Mei se paró de golpe y se dirigió a un lado del ardilla, que ni siquiera le volteo a ver.

¨ ¿Qué? ¨ el ardilla pregunto con un tono que el cabrito no pudo descifrar, pero noto que el disminuyo la velocidad en la que salía.

¨ ¿Te vas tan pronto, no quieres quedarte? ¨ Mei pregunto con voz suave, ligeramente apenado, se detuvo en seco y miro al suelo como si ya imaginara la respuesta de Risu.

¨ Paso, si tu lobo me ve por aquí… ¨ se estremeció fingidamente para demostrar su punto ¨ Me gusta mi pelaje donde está, gracias, pero no gracias ¨

¨ ¡Gabu no es MI lobo, y él no es así! ¨ era de las muy pocas veces que Mei respondía con tal enojo y molestia, pero al ardilla no pareció importarle o darse cuenta en lo absoluto, este solo le vio alzando la ceja en forma sarcástica.

¨ Dime… ¿Mei…? ¿Sabes que hace Gabu cada vez que desaparece de tu lado? ¨

Mei estaba a punto de responder sarcásticamente, incluso había abierto la boca para contestarle de inmediato, pero el pensamiento súbito llego a su cabeza.

¨ A cazar… ¨ murmuro más para el que para responder la pregunta, entonces comprendió lo que Risu decía.

El lobo quizás no lo lastimaba a él (Gabu), pero ello no significaba que no dañaría a otros, era un lobo, necesitaba comer. Mei todavía no se acostumbraba a esa tendencia del lobo, pero entendía, solo que no le agradaba la idea de que Gabu…

¨ Quizás… si te presento con el…¨

¨ Para nada, ese lobo tuyo ya acabo con casi toda mi familia y la de otras ardillas, aparentemente le gusta nuestra carne… ¨ Risu dijo con cierto desprecio, no hacia Mei, sino al lobo, aumento el paso saliendo al claro, dirigiéndose a la zona más poblada por los árboles.

` Gabu no es mi lob… un momento… ¿Gusto por la carne de ardillas? Pensé que su carne favorita era la de… ´ pensó rápidamente y de nuevo entendió, Mei era el único cabrito a los alrededores, y por ello quizás Gabu cambio de presa favorita.

¨ Ya aquí me separo ¨ Risu anuncio.

Mei no se había dado cuenta, que ya había llegado junto a la zona boscosa, no sabía que hacer o decir, Risu ya se iba a ir, quizás no lo volvería a ver más, era lo más cercano a otro amigo que ha tenido.

¨ ¡Risu espera! ¨ Mei exclamo al ver que el ardilla se acercaba a un árbol para treparlo.

¨ ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¨ este respondió ácidamente, suspirando en desesperación.

¨ Bueno… Risu… quisiera que… bueno… ¿pudiéramos volvernos a ver? ¨ Mei comento casi rojo del rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver al rostro de Risu.

Mei de nuevo no pudo descifrar la expresión del ardilla, este lo vio unos momentos, luego miro a los poblados árboles, después a la madriguera y de nuevo a él. Abrió la boca y de nuevo la cerró, suspiro finalmente antes de responder.

¨ Mas o menos se cada cuanto Gabu sale… creo que de vez en cuando podria visitarte…¨ Risu dijo volteando con solo los ojos a otro lado.

Mei sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a Risu, frotando su nariz con la de él. Mei cerró los ojos, disfrutando se la suavidad del momento, algo que sentía al estar junto con Gabu. Poco después, súbitamente, Risu se separó y trepo el árbol más cercano

¨ ¡O-oye, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¨ Risu exclamo a medio árbol trepado, su rostro casi tan rojo como el de Mei ¨ ¡Te dije que te visitaría, no que quería algún contacto! ¨ termino de trepar el árbol y antes de desaparecer en la copa finalmente le respondió ¨ Hasta luego… ¨

* * *

Lo vio irse de nuevo a su madriguera, él no se dio cuenta por la gran cantidad de hojas que lo cubría, el rubor de sus mejillas no desaparecía.

¨ Cabrito estúpido… ¨ murmuro con una ligera sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver al lobo acercándose a Mei y saltando encima de el en forma de saludo y afecto.

Instintivamente se ocultó más entre las ramas, como si ese tal Gabu lo fuera a ver entre a ellas a esa gran distancia. Gabu y Mei caminaron apegados hacia la madriguera, lo cual hizo a Risu sentir…

¨ ¿Celos? ¨ gruño para sí mismo, dándose una palmada en la frente, no sabía que estaba pensando. Solo que si estaba seguro, era que visitaría a Mei lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Soulmare: Risu es un maldito, pero tiene sentimientos igual. Ah si, Risu significa ardilla en japones, de ahi su nombre (como Mei es fonico de Cabra, y Gabu de referencia del comer)

Minimo publicar algo de esto por semana...


End file.
